Physical barriers in the form of A-frame signs and barricades are commonly used to warn people of particular dangers, such as wet floors, broken glass, wet paint, potholes, etc. as well as to prevent them from entering specific areas where such dangers may exist by serving as a physical barrier. Conventional A-frame signs often comprise two barricade frames, hinged together to form a standing device that can collapse to lie flat for easy storage and mobility. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,523 by Curbelo, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,186 by Glass, among others. These types of signs typically function both as a physical barrier and as a display for warning messages, such as “KEEP OUT” or “WET FLOOR.” Signs such as these are often quite small and can be stepped over or walked around. Therefore, the effectiveness of such signs depends heavily upon both the ability of people to notice them and their willingness to obey the instructions displayed on the signs.
One situation for which small A-frame signs are commonly used is during the cleaning of restrooms. In this situation, such signs are commonly used to inform people that the restroom will be temporarily closed or that the floor is wet. Although A-frame signs are typically adequate in situations such as this, they are inadequate for other types of situations. For example, if a burst pipe or other more serious problem were to cause a lengthy closure or discontinued use of the restroom, a more substantial barrier would be required. Such situations commonly require the use of fencing or much larger barricade structures, which are often not readily available on short notice or in emergency situations. Such devices are typically constructed on site from lumber, metal, plastic or other similar bulky building materials, which may not be available on-site. Even if such structures are available on site, they would require a substantial amount of storage space in which to store them.
Separate devices generally provide these two types of barriers, meaning that additional storage is required to house both types of devices. As discussed above, more substantial fencing or gates must be brought in from a distance or constructed on site from lumber or metal, which can require a significant amount of time and labor. Typical A-frame signs can be used as temporary barriers, but their effectiveness can be limited and present A-frame barriers do not have the capacity to be part of a more substantial fence, gate or similar barrier.
What is needed is a device which can function both as an A-frame sign and can be interlocked together with other such devices to form a more substantial fence or gate when needed.